User talk:DanChan123
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Daniel Chanen page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BachLynn23 (talk) 01:24, May 6, 2014 (UTC) re #'capture the flag': We've actually attempted to do it like I don't even know, probably 5 times now in the last 3 years and it always fails, people could never seem to handle large group rp's like that and actually coordinate. The only type of big events that work around here are when it can be kept to just 2 users posting on a fight. I think though that someone may be attempting another go at it at some point, but as many times as we've tried and failed, I'm not holding my breath. I remember doing a test for BC/Camp skirmishes a year ago, 3 vs 3 in one single rp, it was so chaotic it makes me shudder to think about it, like one person kept kept attacking, but never waiting for anyone to respond to their attack and so it ended up making zero sense in the end. *'Monster Encyclo': If you know of some Greek monsters that aren't on there then they should be added to it, so let me know, but you should only be using Greek monsters *'Wind spirit': you can have whatever you want for side characters in the history, they don't have to be claimed separately unless you plan to make them. *'Powers': You can combine powers, you just can't make up new powers *'Helping': Adopt a Newb is something you can do for the first 5 weeks while levelling up, that can help teach you what things you can and can't help with as a regular user, then once you hit Level Five (5 weeks after getting your first character approved) you can look to sign up for the Admin Team Training Program and work towards becoming an official helper, which is the step below getting Rollback, which opens up a few other areas of the wiki to help on. Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 14th of June, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted and/or archived, depending on whether the pages have issues. In addition, until you have made an edit, you will not level up any further. This means that you will remain in the same user level and will thus have the same amount of char spots even if you've been here for quite some time now. Archived For having gone 25 days without any activity, and with no notice that you are on vacation or have other matters that will prevent you from editing, your character, Daniel Chanen, child of Aeolus, has been archived. Should you wish to participate in the wiki using the same character, kindly contact myself or any other member of the admin team and we will restore the page for you. Thank you. uhm... plz stop creating this "expanded universe" blog or whatever it's called. we have rules regarding blogs and pointless ones like yours need to be deleted. So i'll have to delete this one, plz don't attempt to recreate it again. thank you for your time "Expanded Universe" While this is just my own opinion as an admin on the wiki, I strongly disapprove of your idea of "a possible expanded universe of Rick Riordan's mythology fiction series". At the end of the day this is still a Camp-Half Blood Roleplay Wiki, we may have added our own unique locations and the Broken Covenant but we don't plan on allowing regular roleplays to take place in the entire state of New York and beyond. The only time a character can normally travel to other states and countries even is during a quest. Your idea will significantly increase workload on the administrative team and it can easily get out of hand and roleplays can become illogical. The reason why I am deleting your blog is because it is a "pointless blog", as it suits no purpose on our wiki (no significant personal use or administrative use). Please refrain from creating such blogs or announcement of your "idea" or it will result in further deletion. Entry Your entry for the New Monster Contest has been deleted as the contest had ended a few months ago. If the contest is not on the navigation, it isn't running. New Monster Contest The New Monster Contest has already come to an end a few months ago and the winner has already been chosen. Entries are no longer being accepted. Please refrain from submitting entries for this contest as your entry will continuously be deleted, continous submission of an entry even after being told not to may lead to administrative actions being given. First Warning I have spoken with with Brocky, a bureaucrats on the wiki, and he had helped me come to a decision. After being warned countless amount of times, you refused to refrain from making an entry for the New Monster Contest. This is a form of edit warring as you continue to recreate the page after it has been deleted and you have been told and warned not to. oops. Sorry 'bout that. I don't really know the rules about blogs. DanChan123 20:07, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: The blogs about "expanded universe" isn't the main reason for the warning, it was because of you were edit warring and kept on creating your New Monster Contest entry even though me and Brocky told and verbally warned you to refrain from doing so. Every time we deleted it, you just continued to recreate it. I only deleted it because i thought I was supposed to publish it once the entire thing is done, instead of leaving it unfinished. Really sorry bout that. Anyway, can I ask you a favor of letting me save my idea in case the Monster Contest comes up again? Re:Monsters While it's quite admirable how you're willing to help out, I don't think I'm quite the right person you should be messaging about when it comes to monsters, as I'm more than sure that monsters fall under the Activities and Development department. I'd recommend messaging User:Brocky292 instead, as he can more likely address your concerns involving our monster list better than I can. re I stepped down to reg user, so I have nothing to do with that stuff, you'd have to ask an admin. (ps, as it has nothing to do with me, and it takes up a lot of space on my talk page, don't take it personally but I'm deleting that long thing about monsters, nothing personal, I just have no authority any more over making making new things and really don't want to any more, too much a pain (you know, a pain cuz everyone wants something special or new or that they themselves came up with to feel special, and we can't have everything or there would be chaos, but no one ever seems to understand that, so life around here is this constant world of non stop request6s ranging from reasonable to over the top) and then if you say no you're a bad guy, so I'm free of all that now :) ) Re: Thank you for your suggestions, but at this moment we are currently not adding any more monsters. In the future however, if we do decide to create more, I will take your suggestions into consideration. uhm.. i'm sorry, but we don't need you coming up with plotlines/events for the wiki. so your forum was deleted, sorry :/ Regarding Your Blog Post Greetings, my name is Orbit and I am a chat moderator here on the wiki. I wanted to bring up the issue that has seemingly arised as to your blog post. We agree that you have the power of suggestion and Hydro might have handled the situation a little bit more harshly than most of us would have intended. This site and the plotlines were crafted collectively as a group. In order for anything to become valid/an actual suggestion, you will need people to back you up. I heard of one other user that has interest in your plot. If you honestly are taking interest in something changing, I suggest elaborately writing about it - offer fine details and then finding some people who would show interest. Thus, you have a supportive wall. Then you could take it to the heads of departments and express your interest and show your idea. They may point out issues and then direct you to simply fix it or put it up for a wiki-wide or admin team-wide vote on the subject. Thank you, super sorry super sorry for my late reply on your page >,< my internet was cut soo >,< anyhow replied 09:35, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Claim Comment Please refrain from commenting on claims as you're not authorized to (as with most regular users). Only official wiki helpers and members of the administrative team should be doing so. As such your comment on the claim: Claiming:Camp/Deja Reyes‎‎ has been reverted. okay fine some of your monster suggestions sound pretty cool, BUT akhlys is a goddess, she doesn't have a cabin but we consider her a poison goddess here. Re: Ima leave the reply here so that it doesn't show me as last editor if I reply on your claim :3. I don't have time to check a claim right now >~<. Well I'm in the AS dept so monsters aren't a part of the dept I'm in. But from what I can see, Brocky (B-crat of AD) already said that we are not currently not adding any more monsters. Just keep the monsters handy in case we do in the future C: Hope that clears things up. Level Five Congratulations, you are officially a Level Five user! That means that you have spent at least 5 to 6 weeks here as a newb. With you being level five now, I need to ask, were you adopted in our Adopt a Newb program by another user? If you did participate, kindly tell me who adopted you so that I can make the necessary changes. Re: Not a problem, but once again congratulations on becoming a level five user! Congratulations! Your character, Adeline Schulten, has been claimed as a daughter of Apate. Please remember to make her page and word bubble as well as adding her photo to the camper photo album. If you have any questions or need any help, please feel free to contact myself or another member of the admin team. Happy Roleplaying! Activity Status Change Normally for having gone 25 days without making an edit nor having told someone of your inactivity, your characters would have been archived and marked with user left, no longer allowed to be roleplayed. But your semi-active status tells us beforehand of any possible sudden inactivities. So instead, you have been marked as "officially inactive" (giving you 6 months to make an edit) and your characters won't be archived at the moment. If at any time you wish to change your user activity status, kindly contact me or another available admin. Re: Welcome back, I look forward to seeing your back in our community! The reason why your characters were not archived was because you were noted as an "Officially Inactive" user. This gives you 6 months to make an edit (otherwise your characters will be archived). This user status is great for users who are currently busy with life. Once again welcome back and if you would like to change your user status to "Active" or "Semi-Active" let me know any time!